Art Itself
by WestBoroFaptist
Summary: During the destruction of Arcadia Bay, Victoria Chase was sucked into the eye of the storm. When she woke up, she found out that she had rebirthed into the world that all the geeks and nerds wet their pants about, The World of Naruto. With little knowledge of how the plot went and how it worked, she struggled to make something of herself. AU (reincarnated as Deidara's sister)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything, just want to make writing a hobby and improve my english, have fun. Please review thx.**

Humid cries of pain were ushered throughout the brightly lit room in a cohesive manner. Nurses shoved through crowds of bystanders as a scene of childbirth occur right in front of their eyes. Amongst them, was an especially short and stunt man, with a pale moustache and beard that entailed his age. Yet one of his most notable feature was his round and reddened nose. Onoki's expression was solemn, steady and unmoving, just like the very earth beneath his feet. Beside him, a giant of a man was also present, He wore a standard Iwa-nin outfit, red battle shirt with a brown flak jacket. Tanned skin and sharp black beards made him seem like a hardened veteran. The duo was almost funny to look at in some ways, one short, one tall, one old and one young.

The child was expected within minutes, pain was starting to have an effect on Himeko, hallucinations of strange happenings passed through her head. Voices spoke with emotions detached, scenes of horrific events displayed inside her disruptive mind.

The physicians carefully comforted and caressed the pregnant woman. One of them couldn't help but wipe beads of sweat that came with the overwhelming tiredness of being in this very room for more than ten hours, and the stress that came with assisting a childbirth for a possibly powerful clan heir.

Suddenly, an insufferable agony struck Himeko in her stomach. This isn't right. Doctors said that there shouldn't be any complications during the birth of her son. Yes, a son. A newly developed medical jutsu that was invented in recent years could determine the gender of unborn babies. Months ago, a regular medical check up was made, and the results was out shortly after that, a boy.

Everything felt normal until yesterday, an unexpected sensation overwhelmed her body, strange tingles inside her womb. Just to make this pregnancy even more unbearable, the size of her belly grew considerably throughout the night.

"It's coming, I can feel it."

"Himeko sama, I need you to control your breathing, don't panic, everything is going to be just fine."

After two agonizing hours of childbirth, the tension in her stomach was slightly relieved for only a few short moments.

No sounds of whimper was heard, an awkward silence rang through the chamber, non spoke, or made any noise. Himeko wondered what's going on, concern washed through her face as she thought about all the possibilities. What's happening, where's my baby. "My lady, it's a healthy girl." said a young nurse who came showing the newborn to Himeko.

A girl? It's suppose to be a boy, who can inherit the clan and strengthen its legacy. Now, now Iwagakure is in a disadvantages against the other villages. All the thoughts passed through Himeko's mind as another wave of pain emerge through her torso.

"Himeko sama, another baby is coming out."

Twins, that's unexpected, the jutsu must have gone really wrong. As she tried to push another baby out of her womb. The sounds around her became distant, the vision became blurry and all her senses were disoriented. "My lady, you need to breath..." Her surroundings are turning darker and darker. A faint cry cleared her head a bit. She forced her eyes open, looking for something she set herself seconds ago

"This one is a boy, Himeko sama."

"Take them to me, my babes."

The newborns were carried to her in which seemed to her like an extremely slow paces. An eternity later, she saw them, her child, her blood. They almost looked exactly identical, except their small, squinting eyes, one has eyes as blue as ocean, another had ones as green as emeralds. Their wrinkled faces which are still red with fury, looked almost ugly, yet somehow they are also beautiful. One of them started cry, the other, however, remained silent throughout this entire ordeal. Curious green eyes seemingly moved, watching and discovering the world around it. Must be an illusion, this whole birthing process had took a toll on her.

Himeko felt a urge to sleep, an urge to cry, she could no longer hold on to the reality anymore. A dreamy sensation wrapped around her, she's tired, she knew what was happening. In the distance she could hear murmurs and shouts of doctors speaking.

"The boy's name is Deidara, the girl's name…, the girl is..." Before she could think of a name for her newborn daughter however, her world fell into an entity of darkness. Doctors and nurses came checking pulses and examining her condition, but her body slumped onto the bed, like a puppets suddenly losing all the strings controlling it. The tension in the room was high, no one knew what to do. All but few seeked refuge in the presence of the third tsuchikage, eyes focused on the old man as time passed on. The only noise that could be heard were soft whimpers of a newborn babe.

Onoki stepped forward and looked at the young woman who recently passed away, no expression was shown, no sadness, no anger, just a blank face. People who knew the third tsuchikage well would understand that, this was when he was most furious. He looked at the two babes, they are so much alike, yet in some mythical ways so much more different. One had shut its eyes and fell asleep. The other stared at Onoki with such intensity, that he thought it was almost inhuman. But soon after the confrontation, the babe quiet sobbed. Yet something didn't feel right, It was not a sob of a baby, but more of a sob of despair, without hope, without life. Onoki couldn't understand how this is possible. An unexpected child born with the burden of losing its mother.

He could not bear to look any longer, but just as he was about to leave. A doctor came up to him and said, "Tsuchikage sama, Himeko sama didn't name the girl yet."

The husky voice responded. "Name her Shirotsuki, a good name for a future soldier of The Iwagakure." Then he left, followed by his giant of a son.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! did not update for half a year, because I am enjoying my Christmas break, so might as well update this, also expect some inconsistent updates! Hope you enjoy!

 **Years Later**

In the wee hours of the morning, two figures moved diligently through the woods with great strides and ferocity. Under closer inspection, the duo looked similar, twins in fact. One of them, a boy, the other, a girl. They seemed to be in a hurry, having little care of the disturbance they've caused this early in the ancient forest. hordes of Birds dispersed in order to avoid collisions, wild rodents went into hiding to save their own skin, boars awoken from their sleep.

As time passed by, their pace went a little slower, a little looser. It might have been because the fatigue had finally caught up with them after hours of intense running, or maybe for a whole other reason...

Eventually, they stopped, attempting to gain the energy they had lost for such an arduous journey.

" Do you... do you think we got rid of them?" Asked the boy, his voice filled with panic and uncertainty.

"How would I know... let's just hope for the best." The girl answered while catching her breath.

They sat down, taking a break, or perhaps waiting for their impending doom. They know that danger increased with each passing second, but still, they sat resting, waiting...

A lone bird took them by surprise, shocking both of them. The girl jumped back a few paces immediately, the boy, due to his compromised sitting pose, took a few seconds to crawl as far away from it as possible. The bird had a smooth, pale exterior, and empty hollow eyes that signaled death, with realization, their eyes widened. Then, boom...

The girl came out with little wounds, simply some scratches, the same thing could not be said to the boy. His breathing became rapid and unsteady, it appeared that his chest was heavily wounded from this engagement.

Hiding in the shadows, two new figures appeared. One slightly taller than the other. Their attire subtle, yet eye-catching at the same time. They fashioned themselves with black cloaks, covered with crimson clouds. They also wore strange and foreign straw hats, strands of white cloth falling down from the edge to cover their faces. One single bell was also strapped on, creating an aery rhythm as they walked, a symphony of death.

With terror in their eyes, they took out shurikens and kunai-s from their pouches. ready to fight, ready to struggle. The boy and the girl looked each other in the eye and nodded. They jumped toward the new pair, throwing the shurikens as they did so. The girl landed on the ground, her hands furiously making hand seals.

"Horse"

"Dog"

"Bird"

"Ox"

"Snake"

"Doton- Dosekiryu!" as the phrase was uttered, an unholy serpentine dragon made out of earth charged toward the cloaked figures. They evaded with ease. The creature turned and charged again. This time, one of the cloaked figures extended one arm and released a giant porcelain insect in the size of a hand and it flew in such an intensity that the air around it started to deform. It flew so fast that the girl did not even have a second to run before it pierced into her shoulder. The insect started to change its shape and expand itself, becoming a white goo that started to cover the girl's entire body as she screamed in pain, no amount of training can prepare herself for that. The boy, seeing this, knew that the time is near, at this point, he could hope that this is simply a nightmare to test his courage. But the pain, the pain is real...

He took his stance in front of the girl, protecting her, shielding her, ready to fight, ready to die. His legs and arms shook due to fear and exhaustion. blood soaked through his shirt, further obstructing his listened to the girl's cries of pain, listened to the quiet whispers from the trees, and listened to the dull chuckle which came from one of the assailants... and as a lone leaf fell from the sky above, he charged.

Boom, the forest restored its peace.

"Deidara, How many times have I told you, using your skills in this kind of situation is unnecessary." calm, peaceful.

"But still, isn't it a respectful way to send our enemies to their death! Yes! In the form of true art?!" passionate, impatient.

"This will cause unnecessary attention, the last thing we want is some ninja village investigating what is going on." frustrated, annoyed.

"Fine, fine... it won't happen next time... I promise." said the first voice with little reassurance. The calm one walked closer to the scene of the crime, without an incantation or hand seals. It covered the holes in the ground with dirt appearing from nowhere. After the deed, the pair vanished from the woods. Leaving wild creatures to wonder what had just happened.

Nineteen hours ago, forest

Shirotsuchi and Deidara stealthy approached the band of four tired shinobis. They had tracked these four for the length of days, only for them to reach their destination, the hideout, more precisely, Orochimaru's hideout. With Orochimaru's departure from Akatsuki, he took the ring "Ku" with him. In the words of Pein, it is absolutely essential that she takes back the ring in order to replace him in the organization.

Shirotsuchi sighed in annoyance, these shinobis who are loyal to Orochimaru's cause were highly skilled and very cautious. Tracking them without being noticed is hard, they had to be always on high alert. And considering Deidara had never been the type to stay hidden, it is extremely hard.

The four ninjas stopped at a menacing tree, under closer inspection, the lower trunk of the tree almost seemed unnatural, something artificial, man-made. And the four approached it.

" It seems like this is the one. " Deidara whispered by her side, as quiet as he could have that is.

" It's time for the hunt." Shirotsuchi grinned, finally, she could find some lead, which could point to Orochimaru.

One of the four kneel down right next to the tree and pulled at a root which was exposed to the ground. Shhhh... a small trap door opened up right next to the tree, and the four jumped in.

Shirotsuchi and Deidara sneaked through the trap door and entered an empty hallway. They could not make out how long it is, but the dimly lit candles on the sides did not help at all. As they came close to a door, Shirotsuchi nodded toward Deidara and then they kicked it open. Inside, there were a few man-sided tubes which contained all sorts of crude experiments, deformities of unimaginable horror. Two men stood next to an operating table, both of them wearing surgeon's clothes with masks and goggles, doing who knows what. As the duo approached them, they noticed the footsteps and turned around, but before they realized what was going on, their visions went blank.

After the cleanup, Shirotsuchi surveyed the room, trying to find a map of some sorts which can lead them to another hideout, She looked around the drawers and the walls, it seems like this room does not have anything of the sort. Frustrated and impatient, they moved on to the next and the next and the next...

As they proceed through the maze, they finally located a room full of more ninjas, around twenty of them, two of which came from the crew they tracked. Maybe it is better for us to interrogate these guys, Shirotsuchi thought, they seem to be the more active type.

"Deidara..."

"Yes, Shirotsuchi?"

"Leave one of them alive..."

"Of course." followed by a maniacal chuckle.

What came afterward in a blick of an eye, was close to a religious slaughter. Blood splattered everywhere, the last one alive shook in fear and confusion, not understanding what had just happened.

Shirotsuchi approached the man, she bent down and spoke in a kindly manner:"Hello there, we just want to know where Orochimaru is hiding, after you tell us, we will be on our way." She even smiled as best as she could, trying to look as friendly as possible, completely forgetting the fact, because of her new hat, the man could not see her face.

" He..he..he's hiding in the land of rivers!" The man screamed the last part out.

" Do you happen to have a map of all the hideouts in the land of rivers?"

" Yes, yes..." he handed over a scroll. When they are about to open the scroll, the door to the room opened. The other two of the four of the band came inside. They were surprised, to say the least, blood plastered on the wall, and only one of their comrade is still alive, tortured by two complete strangers in cloaks. After the realization, they ran...

"Damn it" The two followed quickly.

 **If you guys thought the twins at the beginning were shirotsuchi and deidara, give a follow or fav! Just kidding, do whatever you want, I do appreciate a comment or two, so plz, if you have your time... =D**


	3. Update

hey guys, I kinda lost some directions on how to write this fic, if u guys have any suggestions pls just comment down below. thank you.


End file.
